There are several applications in which long range fiber-based laser systems, such as LIDAR systems, for example, need to make measurements in more than one direction (for example, laser Doppler velocimeters use multiple single fiber telescopes to measure wind in different directions in order to more completely measure the wind conditions) or communicate using more than one channel. Conventionally, this problem has been solved by using multiple single-fiber optical systems, using individual telescopes or individual lenses per beam. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,505,121 discloses a multi-beam range finder in which the optics includes a discrete objective lens for each angle in the field of view, and which also uses a diffraction grating. The use of multiple single fiber telescopes requires the complete system to be fairly large, increasing in size with the number of telescopes.